In cement and concrete technology, considerable effort has been devoted to developing high-strength materials with increased durability.
Cement-based materials are extremely complex substances containing inorganic, organic, solid, liquid, crystalline and amorphous components. Their properties depend upon permeability, porosity, dimensional stability, mechanical strength and the nature of the bonds between the numerous components. Interfacial investigations have resulted in a better understanding of the compositional and microstructural changes on the durability and properties of cement-based materials, allowing for innovation in this field.
Portland cement concrete, which is a composite material, is currently the most widely used manufactured material. Based on observations worldwide, the future of concrete looks promising because it offers suitable engineering properties at low cost combined with energy-saving and ecological benefits. Despite this, there are notable limitations to the use of cement, since it has low strain capacity and is therefore a brittle material.
More recently in the history of cement, the use of residual materials in cement-based composites such as silica fume, slag, fly ash and polymers, among others, has stirred an even greater interest in cement technology. For example, rubber tires have been successful reused as an addition to cement paste. The use of such residual materials in cement compositions not only results in new products with interesting properties, but greatly aids in eliminating environmental waste.
The flurry of activity in cement technology is indicative of a widespread interest for cost effective yet strong and durable concretes that may be tailored for use in a number of different applications. The present invention seeks to meet this and other needs.